Secret Companion
by ferretlove634
Summary: Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia weren't the only students Ur taught. There was a young fiery red head, Kira James. This is her story. Kira disappeared long before Ur cast the Ice Shell. All those years gone by Lyon and Grey assumed the worst. She has returned to Magnolia to find her long lost friends. Rated M.
1. Opening

_As I trudged through the snow I huddled even more into my jacket. Was this journey really worth it? Before I could even think about turning around I heard the sound of fighting in the distance. No, it was the sound of people training._

* * *

Before long I was staring a marvelous building. It might as well have been a palace, but in all its glory it was just a guild hall. Of course it wasn't any old guild hall though. It was the guild hall of the strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail.

I slowly opened the door and walked inside. I would try to describe the feeling I felt when I entered, but it was impossible. Amist all the chaos it seemed peaceful, like a real home. I'd heard rumors of how this guild treated everyone as family, but that's why I was here... to find the friend I'd lost so long ago.

* * *

 _When I approached the group that was training I noticed they were around my age. Two young boys and they were... naked! I could feel myself blushing. "Ur, we have a spectator." the silver haired boy exclaimed._

 _"Pay no mind, she is free to watch." their instructor stated. And, I did just that. The feeling of being frozen faded away as I watched them. Their magic was beautiful. This was Ice Maker magic._

 _Without even realizing my own movements I began to copy them, "Ice Make, Shield." Of course I expected nothing to happen. But when I looked in front of me, there it was... a shield of ice. The boys stared at me in amazement. "I'm sorry." I apologized to their instructor. I never meant to interrupt their training._

 _Their instructor looked just as surprised as her students. "There's no need to apologize." She blew it off, "I am Ur, what's your name?"_

 _All I could do was copy the large grin Ur had placed on her face. "Kira." I responded_


	2. Heartwarming Welcome

Quietly I shut the door behind me. I was trying to go unnoticed, but I should have known that would be impossible with this guild. A young, beautiful brunette came up to me with a drink in her hand. "And who might you be?" she giggled. _Wow, this girl must be Cana,_ I thought. It had to be. Running around half naked with a drink her hand, definately Cana.

"No one important. I just came to see what the fuss was about this guild." I tried to play it cool. I had no plans on finding Gray when I first got here. But there he was fighting with the Fire Dragon Slayer. I could feel myself glowing. There he was. I wanted to shout out his name, but it had been so long.

"Gray, I think you have an admirer!" Cana shouted across the guild hall. I looked down at the ground, but then I was curious of his response. Both he and Natsu were about to land a punch when Gray lowered his fists. Did he recognize me? The disbelief was in his eyes. I managed a smile.

As though he hadn't been fighting with Natsu he approached me slowly. The guild itself grew silent. Suddenly, all eyes were on us. "K-K-Kira?" his voice was shaky and he still hadn't made it my way, but he reached out as if to see if I was real.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I ran into his arms and burried my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight, "I can't believe it's really you..."


	3. What Happened?

I never wanted this moment to end. I thought I would never see Gray or Lyon again. I had heard of Ur's demise, but I didn't believe it until I passed Ultear in my travels. I had mistaken her for Ur in the beginning, but how could I have possibly known that Ur's daughter lived?

Gray pulled away from me, although I wished he hadn't. "Where have you been?" he asked sternly. His face was serious. Knowing Gray this was his way of proving she was who she said she was. I motioned for us to sit at a table and we sat down next to each other.

Even though her story was not a happy one, the memory of the night brought her a sense of joy. "Ur never let us out late at night. You never knew when a snowstorm would hit. But, that night when it started snowing... Lyon wanted to play in the snow rather than stare at from the window." From Gray's face he remembered the story, but I continued anyway, "Eventually, Lyon conviced us it would be okay... So we went outside and we had so much fun. Even though we didn't use any magic that night it was one of the most magically nights I'd ever had." I let out a soft laugh and a smile. I turned to look at him, he was silently crying.

"Gray, none of what happened was your fault. Or Lyon's." I couldn't help but try to reassure him.

"Then who? Tell me who is to blame!" he shouted and slammed his fist down on the table.

I looked down at the table. He wanted someone to blame? "No one... I know that you, Lyon and Ur were looking. But there was no way you could have found me!" Only part of it was a lie.

* * *

 _The snow began to fall down faster and faster. I had strayed off to follow a small cat, but when I caught up to the kitten... it wasn't a cat. She glared down at me and for the first time in a long time I was terrifed. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't... then it all went black._

 _I woke up in an unfamiliar place. I felt weak and helpless. "Gray! Lyon! Ur!" I shouted into the nothingness. A light appeared, a lacrima screen? In the screen I saw them looking for me. "Kira!" they called out. Tears poured down my face as Ur fell to her knees sobbing._

* * *

"Where were you!" Gray demanded. He had gotten the entire guilds attention. But I didn't want to be a spectacle.

"I was kidnapped! The council ended up finding me and taking care of me up until now. Are you happy? I was tortured emotionally. I watched you, Lyon and Ur all cry for me believing I was dead. After all these years I couldn't face you. I wasn't strong enough to free myself. I wasn't worthy of being Ur's student."

There, I'd let it all out. It was all off my chest.


	4. End of Day One

Gray stood in awe. Was it my outburst? I had managed to be standing at the end... I still was. "I was wrong to think after all these years we could go back to what it was like." I wiped away the tears that stained my face. "Goodbye Gray."

I intened to head towards the door, but to my surprise it was frozen over. I turned around to find Gray standing up and walking towards me. "If you think, I'm going to let you leave after all these years. You're wrong." He pulled me into a hug. "Stay. Join Fairy Tail. We have a lot of catch up on." he spoke softly to me.

Did he just forgive me? After all this time that I could have been here and I wasn't. Mirajane approached us, "I hate to barge in, but..." She had the Fairy Tail guild stamp. I smiled, "No, it's okay."

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today has been different. But, don't worry it's a good different. I found Gray! He recognized me, that's good right? Of course who could forget red head with ice magic. The irony. He knows the truth of what happened. Or a least a small part of it. He got the sum of it. I owe Doranbolt my life... He saved me out of many others that could have been saved, just me. I know I was sent here to keep an eye on Fairy Tail... but, I don't know if I can betray Gray again. Seeing him again, being embraced by him... I just can't keep my promise to Doranbolt. I know I will suffer for it in the future, but for now. I am with Gray and that's what matters._


	5. Catching Up

My eyes slowly opened adjusting to the light shining in through the window. Where was I? It didn't take long for me to remember because Gray was laying on the floor beside my bed. Although it was the girls dorm he managed to slip in. I couldn't help but smile at that thought. How could I blame him? It had been forever since we'd seen each other. I leaned over the side of the bed. A part of me wanted to wake him from his slumber, but the other half wanted to watch him rest. He was so peaceful... Until his eyes suddenly opened and scared me. Before I knew it I was sliding off the bed landing on the hardwood floor.

Gray busted out laughing. Even though I'd landed on my ass and it hurt, it was good to see him this way. Our moment was suddenly interrupted by the door swinging open. As I looked towards who had impatiently entered my room, my mouth dropped open. "L-Lyon?" His beautiful silver hair gave his identity away quickly. I had never seen Lyon look so shocked.

"How?" Were the only words I could manage.

"I told him. I thought he deserved to know." Gray spoke. Of course Lyon needed to know! But now? When she was younger she idolized Lyon. Gray and Lyon were always competing with each other. They hardly paid attention to her because she was 'a girl and could never surpass them'... _If they only knew now,_ I thought.

Lyon helped me to my feet and pulled me into a hug, "My little Kira." he sobbed. I froze. His? Even then Ur had noticed that Kira felt for Lyon... but when did Lyon find out? Or was this just a statement? Either way she embraced him, "Little Lyon." she teased and she heard him manage a laugh through the sobs.

Within hours we'd hugged everything out and were sitting on the hardwood floor talking about old times. I even managed to get them to drink some hot coco way out of season. "Hey, Kira... you remember that one time you froze your coco on accident." Gray brought up. I was extremely embarrased of that moment. Lyon and Gray teased me for weeks after that. "How could I forget?" I smiled.

Knock. Knock. Lyon, Gray and I looked at each other. "Don't look at me, I don't know anyone." I stated.

"It's your room." Gray argued.

"Who is it?" I was curious, who was at my door?

The door opened a little. She was absolutely gorgeous. I was jealous of her medium length blue hair. "Juvia!" Both Lyon and Gray exclaimed. Gray's response was more terrified than happy, like Lyon's. Lyon seemed off that charts happy to see her.


	6. Enter, Juvia Friend or Foe?

I managed a soft laugh at Lyon and smiled at the blue haired beauty named Juvia. Slowly I got up off the ground, "Juvia, is it? I'm Kira." From the look on her face she hadn't expected me to be so kind. I reached out my hand waiting for a hand shake. But, she seemed hesitant.

"I don't bite." I spoke trying to reassure her we could be friends.

"If I remember right, you do." Gray spoke up followed with a laugh.

"Oh yeah! Piggy here was so mad you took her plate." Lyon chimed in.

I lowered my arm and turned to the two boys who were making fun of me. I glared at them, "We were children!" I shouted. "And that fish was rightfully mine!" I complained. Gray shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He must have been doing that for years now if I could remember when he did that.

Then I remembered Juvia must have still been in the room. "I'm sorry, how rude of us. I knew these two when we were young. We're just catching up." It was a statement more than an apology. Then I noticed it... The way she looked at Gray. Shy, as if hiding something. The way Lyon pounced her arrival. I had just entered a love triangle.

* * *

"Juvia, may I speak to you privately?" The tone in my voice was serious. Gray and Lyon could tell that cause the laughter and gossip around me stopped. "You boys... stay here." I demanded as I exited the room with Juvia and entered the hallway.

"I'm not a fool." That was my first statement, but she looked at me with confusion. "I know why you came by here." Then there was shock in her eyes. "But, I am not a threat to whatever is going on between the three of you. So, I hope we can be friends."

As I watched Juvia I could tell this was not the outcome she'd expected. But it seemed she was trying to gather herself. "I never meant to intrude." She finally spoke up. Her voice was soft but that was most likely because she knew nothing about me.

"Don't worry about it." I reassured her. "Maybe we could go out and eat later? Somewhere in town."

Juvia lowered her head as if she were ashamed. "Well, think on it. Come by around seven tonight if you end up wanting to." I smiled at her.

She managed a nod and slowly walked away. Almost as if she had been defeated.


	7. Ladies Man

When I walked back into the room the boys looked suspicious. They had most likely been snooping around. Thankfully, I hadn't move much of my stuff here.

"Where'd Juvia go?" Lyon asked. Although I was sure he'd asked to break the silence between us.

"You guys realize that you just threw me into a love triangle?" I stated. Most likely making the room a little more awkward. "Lyon, you have feelings for Juvia. But it's obvious she likes Gray."

Once I'd said that aloud I realized I probably should have kept it to myself. Lyon picked himself up from the floor. "What about you?" His question threw me off.

"I think what we want to know is if you have someone." Gray stated, who was making himself more than comfortable in my bed.

Me? They wanted to know about me? I remember when I used to have feelings for the two of them but that seemed so long ago. I must have began to blush at the though of being with either one of them. "Look Gray! Kira's blushing. Who is it?" Lyon insisted.

I shook my head, "You've got it wrong. There isn't anyone. It was just sweet that you brought it up... like you were jealous." I teased Lyon. When we were younger he was the easiest to get close to. Gray was set on revenge. But he seemed more mellowed out now.

"What if I would have been?" Lyon spoke seriously. My insides were screaming! Wasn't he just flirting with Juvia? Damn, he'd become a ladies man. He must have seen my reaction, "I was playing around." He stated although from the looks on Gray's face Lyon had been totally serious.

"Well, I need to be getting back to the inn." Lyon mentioned, "I hope to see you again before I leave." I nodded. Suddenly he had to leave? Oh, well. With those words he was out the door... Now, I was alone... with Gray.


	8. Fight

"So, I assume you still practice Maker Magic..." Gray broke the silence. It was just the two of us... alone. In a room!

"Of course. I was too weak to get away from my kidnappers. But, if they were around now they'd be in a world of trouble." I smiled. Yes, I was proud of how strong I had gotten since I was a child. I had exceeded my own expectations.

"Your on." Gray said simply.

"Excuse me?" I was super confused. Was he challenging me?

How had I forgotten how stubborn he was? There was no way I could get out of this...

"Alright then, let's go."

As we headed out the door we were greeted by a blonde. She waved, "I just wanted to welcome you to Fairy Tail." she began.

"Not now Lucy. We are busy." Gray interrupted her, but she took it the wrong way from her expression as he dragged me downstairs into the guild hall.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Mira the bartender managed to ask before we were out the door.

"He wants to fight me." I spoke quickly, but my words got the entire guilds attention.

* * *

Before I knew it we were in a large outdoor space where we couldn't cause too much damage. The entire guild was there to watch, plus some random spectators. It was decided that Mira would be the judge of the fight. "Ready?" Mira spoke as Gray and I nodded in response. "Go."

"I won't hold back just because I know you." Gray said but before he or anyone knew the area was iced over and snow was falling from the sky.

"Good to know." I winked at him. Yes, I was responsible for snow. His reaction to that was shock and determination. Most likely to show me up.

"Ice Make... Cage." Gray shouted. He still had the need to yell his attacks? How far had she surpassed him.

I manuevered around his attack. Jumping on top of the cage, now holding a sword made of ice and pointed towards him. Suddenly there were ice shards falling from the sky on top of him.

He shouted another attack, I dodged it and attacked. Knocking down Gray with a shield of ice and my blade at his throat. "Give up." I said realizing I was stradling him.

He switched out positions. Now, he had me pinned. "Never."

"And the winner is Gray!" Mira shouted.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am not good at fight scenes... but I felt it was needed.**

 **Please, I'd appreciate reviews to know how I am doing. Thanks.**


	9. His Confession

It had been a good fight. But he caught me off guard. He rolled off of me and sat on the ground staring at the falling snow. I sat up as my shield and sword disintgrated into the snow ground. "How'd you do that?" Gray suddenly asked.

"Do what?" I questioned. What was he referring to?

"Make the entire playing field snow over?" Gray asked... I hadn't really noticed by he was shirtless. It didn't throw me off that. I remember running in the snow in my underwear as well.

"Focus..." I spoke as it all began to fade away. "I missed the surroundings and it seemed to fit... with our magic."

"Kira, when you... disappeared... our family fell apart. Nothing was the same. Now, it feels like nothing has changed. Not even my feelings for you." Gray spoke. His last sentence was spoken softly but he looked right at me as he spoke.

I froze. In the moment I wished it had been a literally freezing. Then I would have a reason not to respond. I opened my mouth to stumble for the words. "You felt for me?" were the only words I could manage.

He nodded, "You were a ray of light in my darkness. But, it was clear to see that you had a thing for Lyon."

Before he could say much more I spoke up, "Why are you telling me this?" It was a reasonable question. Juvia had feelings for him. He was suddenly throwing me into a love triangle I hadn't known existed when we were kids and now the one that already existed!

"Because you're back and all those years I wished I'd been able to tell you and here you are. You deserved to know. Nothing has to come from it... We can continue as we were... but I needed to tell you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Please write reviews! Thank you.**


	10. Meeting New People

Hours had passed since Gray and I competed against each other. He won, although I hadn't used my full strength. Instead of heading back to the guild hall with Gray I stayed behind to think about his words. Did he even realize that he had pulled me into the most awkward situation? I must have been walking around town for longer than I'd thought because the sun was going down already.

 _I should probably head back to my room now,_ I thought when I heard the sound of footsteps coming my way. "Kira?" A voice spoke out. That voice... I knew it. But it wasn't possible for me to be hearing it... they had been long gone. Even so, I turned around to look... There she was! It was impossible. Ur. I began to tremble at the sight and backed away from the spitting image of my instructor.

"Excuse you." a male voice rudely spoke up. I must have backed into who ever he was. I was about the apologize, but he must have noticed how shaken up I was. "Are you okay?" He questioned as I looked him up and down. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

I nodded, "I'll be okay. I just need to get home."

"Let me at least walk you there." The handsome blonde spoke up. I could tell he was trying to be a gentleman about the situation. "Where are you headed?" he questioned.

"Fairy Tail's guild hall." I responded. It was nice having company after what I'd thought I had seen. Even though the lightning scar across his face was intimidating. Although, I wondered why he was begin so nice since he seemed to look like a person who kept more to himself than helping random strangers.

"You're the newest member?" The tone of his voice sounded surprised.

"Yeah, I'm Kira James... you are?" It was kind of rude of him to be surprised. Wasn't it normal for wizards to join guilds?

"Laxus Dreyar." He introduced himself and I froze in my place. The person who attacked his own guild for power was walking me back to the guild?

"Kira?" a female voice spoke up. It sounded confused and lost. As I turned to look at who was calling my name I'd never been so happy to see the beautiful blue haired Juvia.

I ran up to her and embraced her. I could feel her tense up at my unexpected embrace. "Take care of our newest member, Juvia." I heard Laxus speak and then I heard his footsteps fade away.

I pulled away from Juvia, "I apologize. Laxus is... a little unsettling to be around."

"I completely understand." Juvia responded, "You told me to go by your room later... But, let's go ahead and go eat." Her voice was cheerful. I appreciated it. I even enjoyed her enthusiasm. It was great to have a friend, but I knew that I shouldn't expect this friendship to last... thanks to Gray.


	11. Secrets Unveiled

Juvia and I entered a small quaint little restruant not too far from the guild. "I love this place." Juvia spoke up. But it was obvious that she fantasized about Gray and her and THIS restraunt.

I shook off the thought of Gray, "I'm glad. For obvious reasons this is my first time here."

"You'll love it!" Juvia's excitement was a sight. It made me forget that Gray proclaimed his love to me and not this ball of happiness.

Our night was well spent. Juvia and I bonded as I told her embarrassing stories about the past. Of course she wanted to hear all about Gray and I amused her only to see his reaction of pure horror. We were walking back to the guild when a canary perched itself on the railing we were walking past.

"That's odd. Such a beautiful bird." Juvia spoke up. Although I had hoped that she would mention the magnificent yellow beauty so close to us.

"I had one when I was a child." It was our sign. Just us. I held out my finger and the canary slowly perched itself on my finger. I lifted up my hand and let the beautiful creature fly away.

With that Juvia and I continued back to the guild. "It was nice hanging out with you." I said before we parted ways. Juvia cocked her head and smiled and joyfully waved goodbye. I waved back and entered my room.

When I entered my room and shut my door the first thing I saw was Gray. He was sitting on MY bed. What was he doing in my room? I was infuriated.

"Can you explain that?" Gray growled, just as mad as I was. Then I saw what he was referring to. My symbol of belonging to the Magic Council. I froze. He knew. I scrambled to explain, but I knew how to tell him already.

"I, Kira James, am a highly respected member of the Magic Council. I was sent here to inspect Fairy Tail and send a fully detailed report. I failed in my mission. Doranbolt is here to either inflict punishment, take me back, or relieve me of my duties." My voice was steady. My emotions didn't waver. That was the truth.


	12. Goodbye Gray

_**Gray POV**_

While snooping in Kira's room I found something unbelievable. A symbol of belonging to the Magic Council. I waited for Kira to confront her... When she entered the room at first she seemed joyful. Then infuriated. Did she even have the right to be mad at me? I cared for her!

When I called her out on the item I expected her to lie. But she told the truth. I knew it was the truth because it was in her voice. But why was Doranbolt here to collect her? "What else are you hiding? Tell me now or leave for good." I demanded, I hoped she would tell me the truth. I so desperately wanted her to be in my life again even if we were just friend.

But when I looked at Kira there was shock and fear, then there was shame. Her head hung low and the silence was eerie. "Kira..." My voice had softened but not wavered in it's intentions. I wanted the truth. Then I saw it... a tear running down her face.

"I can't!" she suddenly snapped lifting her head. Her face was stained with tears. "I want to... but it isn't my story to tell. I apologize, but this is goodbye." In a flash she disappeared. I was standing so close to her I knew what had happened. Doranbolt.

I slammed my fist against the door and shouted out in anger. With my back against the door I fell to the floor. Just like that she'd come and gone. It was the past all over again. As I trembled in anger at Kira's actions I began to cry. "Come back..." I mumbled knowing well enough she wasn't coming back. I'd screwed up.


	13. My Mentor, My Boyfriend

With the words goodbye I was whisked out of the room. Although, I hadn't expected to be. I was only grateful that I didn't not stick around to see Gray's reaction. He set me down softly as if I would break. "Kira," before Doranbolt could speak another word. I pulled him close to me and began to cry into his chest. He gently placed his arms around me and embraced me.

For many years now, Doranbolt was my mentor. He knew more about me than anyone else. He knew more about me than I did. He helped me get into the Magic Council. For only a few months he had been more than a mentor. He'd been my boyfriend. When I was sent on this mission he worried for me because of my previous involvement with Gray. He was the one who sent the canary. He was also the person who gave me my first canary. It was a symbol for us.

Doranbolt had kept my secret for so long and I knew he always would unless I instructed trained me to be stronger, to take care of myself. So well that I had become not only a respected wizard on the council but one all over Fiore. I was one of the 10 wizard saints, I could have easily beaten Gray... but I didn't.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open hestitanly. I noticed my surroundings and I was thankful for that. I rolled over to see Doranbolt still sleeping. I smiled and waited for him to awake. Watching him awaken was heartwarming. His eyes began to open, "Goodmorning." he spoke.

"Morning sleepy head." was my come back. Normally I was the last to wake up so he always got to do this... watch me wake. It was nice to have such a change. I propped myself up to lean my head against the headboard. I had come so far in life... from being a lost wandering child, to being a student of Ur, to being kidnapped, to being saved by the winter dragon, to this.. Yes, I said dragon. I, Kira James, am a Dragon Slayer. But I didn't become one until after I met Ur, Gray and Lyon. The Snow White magnificent beast saved me. I always chose to call her Snow White and she treated me as her own... until the end.

"Deep in thought?" Doranbolt's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I nodded. That was the secret only Doranbolt knew. That's how I made the arena freeze and snow fall from the sky. "You could have told him." Doranbolt spoke up.

Once again I nodded, I could have but I didn't. "I think there are enough Dragon Slayers in that guild." I managed a chuckle. Of course, I didn't just use Dragon Slayer Magic. I used the Maker Magic Ur taught me.


	14. Enter, The Winter Dragon

**A week later...**

"Are you going to keep that?" Doranbolt mentioned as we lay nude together in bed. He was referring to the Fairy Tail emblem that was on my shoulder blade. I hadn't erased it, I hadn't even really thought about it. I kissed him deeply to shut him up. I didn't want to talk about Fairy Tail. His hand reached my ass and ran it's way up my back.

"Wait," he said pulling away. _Damn, what a tease,_ I thought. "I had information you would want to hear."

"Can't it wait?" I teased, but I had never seen him look so serious. "Well, what is it?"

"A dragon sighting." I froze, "You're right. I did want to hear that. Let's go."

* * *

When we reached our destination I was relieved. I sat down on the snow of the wasteland once known as Brago. I ran my fingers through the snow and then got back on my feet. "She's here, I can feel it." Doranbolt nodded as we continued through the falling snow.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I questioned

"For a wasteland." His tone was spiteful. He absolutely hated when I would drag him on these Dragon searches.

 _Kira, leave him. Come alone._ I could hear her voice inside of my head. "Stay, I will go on ahead." My words sounded like an order, but I didn't mean for them to. Although Doranbolt understood.

Even as I approached the location given to me by Snow, I felt her presense. It made me feel warm inside. I had honestly never believed to see her again. At the top of the hill, she was laying in wait for me. So beautiful, so magnificent, as white as snow. I approached her, "You've been gone for some time."

"I see that you've grown into a fine young woman." Snow responded. I knew that was all she'd ever wanted of me.

I nodded, "Of course I did." I teased, "You know you weren't very subtle about your location. The council found you."

"And since they did, I knew you would." Her words always seemed to be filled with wisdom. Always one step ahead.

I sat down by her left leg and we talked casually. As old friends do. Snow asked about Doranbolt. Weather I loved him or not, although I couldn't tell her. Then she asked about Gray. The shame that surrounded every part of me told her it wasn't a good subject.


	15. Kisses of Passion

"We have visitors." Snow stated. Visitors? Someone was spying on us?

Then I saw the pink haired Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel. My automatic reaction was to stand up and defend the Dragon who had been more of mother to me than anything. Then Gray stood up next to Natsu.

"Welcome, Son of Igneel. Welcome, Gray Fullbuster." Snow welcomed them? She welcomed them! Gray's reaction was surprise that the Dragon had known his name. Natsu joyfully made his way over towards Snow. I was still in the posture of defense. Almost ready to attack when Natsu and Snow began to converse it put me at ease. I felt Snow nudge me towards Gray who was reluctant to approach Snow, most likely because she was a Dragon.

"This was your secret? You're a Dragon Slayer?" Gray's voice was still filled with anger.

"Yes." I responded, my voice was soft. "Only three people know now." I stated, "It wasn't that I was ashamed. It was that I wanted to be respected not for a Dragon Slayer but for Maker Magic. Ur taught me so much, she cared for me. This was your hometown, was it not? This is where I was held captive. This is where Snow White saved me." Just thinking about it all made me smile.

Gray was silent. "Snow White? Like the Fairy Tale?" his voice had been relieved of the anger.

"Yes, I'm surprised you read Fairy Tales." I teased him, even if it may not have been the best time.

"So, you got saved by the princess?" He managed a grin as he looked me in the eye.

I chuckled, "Yeah, I guess so."

"You could have told me." Gray stated. Ruining the happy moment. Returning it to being awkward.

"Everyone keeps telling me that. But, I was scared... I thought you might think of me differently or start treating me like you treat Natsu." That was my confession. As dumb as it may sound. I cared about Gray and I didn't want what had changed me to tear us apart. So I stayed who everyone thought I was

Gray pulled me close to him. Our faces were so close I could feel his breath. "I would never treat you that way." he whispered into my ear and leaned in for a kiss. A part of me wanted to pull away, but the other wanted to know. To know his kiss. His love.

When his lips met mine it was passion, pure passion. I couldn't help but enjoy it. I began to kiss back bringing more passion into the mix, also a note of surprise. Gray most likely didn't expect me to join the kiss. I slipped my tounge in his mouth. That was an obvious shock, but he went along with it and our tounges danced with each other.

"Get a room!" Natsu suddenly yelled at us. I had completely forgotten that we were around other people. I blushed as Gray ended the kiss and the two of them began arguing.


	16. This Isn't Goodbye

I glanced away from the two fighting boys to stare at my magnificent mother. _Kira, my darling, there is a reason I brought you here today,_ Snow's voice echoed inside my head. Telling me of two other Dragon's who met their demise at the hand of their children. That they had requested it and now was her time to request that I end her life.

"Back up, everyone!" I shouted at Gray and Natsu and they quickly retreated. I could see the curiousity in his eyes though. I lowered my head as tears fell, "I will do as you ask, because you ask it.

I walked back a few steps. The energy was flowing around me. I could feel the power. My strength was rising as tears fell down my face. "Wing Slash of the Winter Dragon." I turned my back as the attack swallowed up up my mother figure, "Thank you." I heard her voice call to me but even then I couldn't look. Deep inside I felt my Dragon Slayer Magic growing and with that I knew she was dead.

At that moment I fell to my knees and through all the tears I saw all Gray, Natsu, and Doranbolt running my way. Doranbolt was the first one to get by my side. He swept me up and carried me in his arms. When I looked into his eyes I saw a glimpse of sadness. When Gray sent an attack our way, the look I saw in Doranbolt's eyes gave it away. It was anger and defeat. He'd seen Gray and I and he was still trying to protected me.

"Let her go!" Gray shouted. I couldn't help but feel a sense of comfort. Even though I knew I was already safe. He was fighting for me. They both were. People had talked about the feeling that Fairy Tail gave them, but none of them could get close to what I felt in that moment.

"Doranbolt, please, put me down." There it was, shock. Yet he did what I asked and helped me continue to stand on my feet. I looked into his eyes, "Thank you." He nodded, "No, thank you. For being there for me when I had no one else. For trying to protect me even though you saw what happened. I shall continue my mission at Fairy Tail. Also, you are free to be with who ever you want to be with. I know that you were about to let me go, but it's easier on me if I do it myself." I couldn't believe this was most likely goodbye.

"This isn't goodbye. I will see you again and you'd better be happy." He teased me as he ran his fingers through my hair and kissed me on the forehead. I returned with a kiss on the cheek. And just like that, he was gone.


	17. Welcome Back

The journey back to the guild hall seemed to take forever. I could hear Natsu and Gray arguing in the distance behind me. Gray was telling Natsu there was a good reason for what I'd done. But, was there? I could tell she was in pain and it was almost her time, but did I have to end it? I'd heard it strengthened the magic of a Dragon Slayer, but Natsu was just as strong as the third generation Dragon Slayers which she was now apart of.

It seemed like years had passed, but we finally reached Magnolia. The entire journey I walked by myself. Gray had tried to converse with me, but after time even he knew it was useless. I could feel the townspeople staring at me. Or maybe they were staring at my strange company. Either way, we were being watched. That's when a golden bird landed on my shoulder. A canary. The sight of the bird alone made me feel better. As if it knew it was meant to make me smile it took flight moments after I'd smiled directly at the bird. "Thank you," I whispered into the air.

Gray, Natsu, and I entered the Guild Hall where I once took residence. The entire guild looked our way. I waited for their reaction. Would it be anger? Surprise? I did not expect them to be cheerful about my returning. Juvia ran directly at me and embraced me. "Where have you been?" she questioned with tears rolling down her face.

I stood in shock of the reaction before me. I looked at Gray as if asking him if she knew about his love for her. He nodded, "Even then she declared you family and demanded we search for you." I could tell he was glad that Juvia had accepted me, rather then declaring me an enemy.

A small, old man approached the group that surrounded me. "Master Makarov, there is something I need to tell you." It was time he knew.

"I already know." He grinned, "I knew you'd looked familiar the second you entered the guild. Kira James, placed 7th out of the 10 wizard saints, also a member of the Magic Council. A hidden Dragon Slayer."

It was relief to know that he knew, but I froze at the Dragon slayer part. How did he know that? "L-Laxus..." my voice trembled. When I had bumped into him? I knew that Dragon Slayers could tell when another of their kind was around, but that was ridiculous!

"Welcome back to the Guild." Master Makarov continued, "The Council sent you a letter notifying you of a house in town they purchased for you." he handed me the letter and Juvia released me from her almost neverending hug.


	18. Giving It All Away

**WARNING: M Rating ahead.**

* * *

After being attack with love at the Guild Hall Gray snuck me away from the crowd and began to walk me to my place. I knew with all of my heart that Doranbolt had purchased this place so that I could get my space, but also to start over. "What do you think it's gonna be like?" Gray broke the silence between us to talk about my new place of all things. He probably wanted to know about... Snow White, but he also knew that I couldn't talk about it just yet. I felt grateful for that. He was still an understanding person.

"Big!" I accidently shouted while waving my arms and almost hitting Gray. I reacted with shock when I realized that I'd almost hit him. But he just busted out laughing causing me to laugh as well.

Saying it would be big was a hope more than actually knowing. But when approached the building it was larger than most of the other ones. "Well, I guess this is my stop." I said smiling.

"It's nice to see you smile." Gray said, I knew why he said it. Honestly, I was glad I was smiling too. Which just made me smile even more.

When I realized he was starting to walk away I reached for his arm and stepped towards him. His eyes stared into mine with shock, but why? Was it so shocking that I might actually want him?

* * *

 **Gray POV**

It was truly amazing how Kira could smile after all these events in just a small amount of time. But, that was how I wanted to leave it... seeing her smile. As I began to walk away I felt her tug of the sleeve of my jacket so I turned around. Did she want me to stay? After rejecting me at the fight. Even though I'd ruined what ever was between her and Doranbolt. She didn't hate me? The look in her eyes was a sense of longing. She wanted me?

"Do you want me to stay?" It was a dumb question, but I wanted to her say it.

"Of course I do." she stated while her face flushed red. _I get the feeling so doesn't show her emotions all that often,_ I thought as we walked into her new place. It was gigantic! _Damn, the Council can take care of their own,_ I thought.

While I was in shock of how large the place was I felt Kira's warm hand make its way up my shirt. It was unusual that I was actually wearing clothes, but in Kira's presense I was glad I was. I leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. Her hand that was just there suddenly was pulling me closer towards her until there wasn't any space left.

My hands reached for her ass. I felt her butt tense up when my hand was placed here. I lifted her up to my height and she wrapped her legs around my body as I walked us to her bedroom. The place was new, but I had a strong sense of where the bedroom was.

* * *

 **Kira POV**

His kiss was pleasurable on it's own. The sensation of his touch was overwelhming. Although everyone had assumed that Doranbolt and I had been together, we hadn't. Gray would be my first.

Gently he laid me down on the bed and began to strip. It was a usual thing for him, right? So why was I so nervous about it. I sat up and took off my shirt, tossing it across the room. I was about to take off my bra, when his hand stopped mine. "Let me." his voice was soft and gentle. It put me at ease.

I heard the latch on my bra click and come undone. I watched as he threw my bra in the direction that he'd thrown his jacket and shirt. I laid back down as he his hands ran up and down my bare skin. He kissed from my shorts to my belly button and then he make his way to my neck. A pleasurable moan escaped my lips when his lips touched my neck. _If he teases me any longer I might as well become a fountain,_ I thought as I continued to moan. It was uncontrollable. This feeling was amazing.

* * *

 **Please give reviews. I'm trying... I'm not all that good at sex scenes though.**


	19. Pure Pleasure

**WARNING: Rated M for obvious reasons.**

* * *

 **Gray POV**

Kira's moans were like music to my ears. I leaned away from her to take off the rest of the clothing I had on. Once I had I pulled her shorts off and tossed him. I could see she was already seeping through her underwear. As I couldn't already control myself, the throbbing in my cock worsened. Kira apparently couldn't take it any longer either because she relieved herself of the clothing between us. She grabbed my finger, not my hand, my finger and used it to please herself. _Damn, this girl,_ I thought.

I took her hand with my unoccupied hand and held it as I added two finger, sliding them into her vagina. She was so wet. I could feel her thriving off the feeling of my fingers inside of her. The soft screams of pleasure, I couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

 **Kira POV**

Gray was such a tease. I hadn't expected that. Even Lyon would have pounced already. Then I felt it, it was so amazing. The feeling of his cock throbbing inside of me. The sound I let out when her entered me was something between a scream and a moan. He continued to slid in and out of me, pleasure hit me every single time. He continued with his motion even when he asked, "You were a virgin too?"

"Yesss." I moaned in response. My moaning was getting loud, maybe too loud until he kissed me deeply. With that kiss, I came. "God, Gray." I let out because he didn't stop. He wasn't done. At this rate, he would have me cum again.

"Oh, Kira." Gray moaned loudly. Hearing him say my name like that was amazing. I kissed his muscular as he pushed deeper and deeper inside of me. One last moan from us both and I could feel him cumming inside of me. Who knew that would feel good as well? He stayed inside of me while he came, I knew it was dangerous but I didn't care as he kissed me.

* * *

 **Gray POV**

Even when I was done I didn't pull out. I should have, but being inside of the woman of my dreams was amazing. I didn't want this moment to end.


	20. A Confession of Feelings

**Kira POV**

When I awoke the house was still dark, but I could tell the sun was up. I sat up and the covers fell, confirming that last night was no dream. It had truly happened. I looked to the other side of the bed and to my surprise Gray still laid there sleeping soundly. Slowly I slid off the bed hoping not to wake Gray from his slumber. I made my way to the bathroom. The tile floor was cold against my feet, but I still had to take a look around. The tub was huge! Big enough to fit the guild in... maybe. So was the shower. I stepped inside the large shower and turned on the hot water and waited for the water to be warm.

While I waited, I suddenly felt his body pressed up against mine. "I didn't hurt you last night, did I?" Gray questioned. He thought he had hurt me? Not even close.

Gray's hands were on my shoulder giving me the most amazing massage. I reached one of my hands back and placed it on his hand, "You didn't hurt me." I responded and then stepped into the shower. "You can join me if you like..." I told Gray as he stood outside waiting for me.

Once I said that he was quick to enter the shower shutting the door behind him. He helped me wash myself and he even shampoo'd my hair for me. Then, I did the same for him. Of course he was taller so it was a little difficult for me to reach. I almost slipped a few times, but we laughed at it.

"Kira, I love you." He said once we'd washed ourselves clean and had stepped out of the shower to dry.

"Gray, I love you more." I responded. It was the truth. I had never felt such a connection with someone. Not even Lyon. He kissed me gently on the lips as he left the bathroom so I could finish getting ready.


	21. The Aftermath

**One month later...**

A let out a shriek as I read the results on my pregnancy test. I wasn't sure if it was happiness or confusion I felt, but it was definately different. A pretty pink plus sign. I tossed the test in the trash can. How? No, I knew how. Why was a better question. Everything between Gray and I was going perfectly.

Gray rushed into the bathroom to see if everything was okay. I had forgotten that just a few days ago he'd officially moved in. When he didn't see any trouble I could tell he was confused, "What's wrong?"

Worst timing ever. I reached into the wastebasket and pulled out the pregnancy test. I might as well come out with it now or not at all. From the look in his eyes I could tell he knew what I was holding. I handed him the test, he took it slowly from my hand. "I'm pregnant." I said aloud. But the look on his face told me he read the test. I had said it out loud more for myself. It was stating a fact that I already knew, but it was also me accepting that I was pregnant.

Gray placed the test on the counter and pulled me into a tight embrace. "You'll keep it, right?" His voice was pleading me to say yes, but was it even a question? Of course I was going to keep the child that we'd created.

"Of course." I said as he fell to his knees still clinging to me. I ran my fingers throw his hair as I listened to him cry. I wasn't sure how to react. Why was he crying?

 **A few hours later...**

Gray had finally composed himself and we were walking hand in hand to the guild hall. Juvia was the first to run up to me. Within the month she had tried being in a relationship with Lyon but it had failed, yet Lyon still lingered at the Guild Hall.

I had confessed my problems to Juvia and she was obviously eager for the results. I nodded at her and she let out a high pitched squeal, everyone in the Guild turned their heads in our direction.

Misty Hart, the Water Dragon Slayer, had become good friends with me in the weeks that she had joined and for obvious reasons good friends with Juvia. Sometimes I swore to myself that they were long lost sisters, but to my amazement it was obvious that Misty had a thing for Natsu. Of course it was less than obvious to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu approached me. Sniffing. He was sniffing me! The nerve! "You smell different." he stated. The statement threw me off. _I smell different?_ I thought. As I pondered on what he said Gray and Natsu began to argue. Gray was angry that Natsu had the nerve to sniff me and tried explaining that it was rude, but even I knew that Natsu wouldn't understand.

Slowly, I walked to the platform in the Guild Hall. I had everyone's attention except for Natsu and Gray who was too caught up in fighting each other to notice until I tapped twice on the microphone. "I have an announcement to make." I said into the microphone.

With that Gray was immediately by my side, "Are you sure?" he questioned covering the microphone.

"I'm sure. This is my family. This is our family." I stated with a sense of pride. Gray smiled at my response and moved his hand.

"Gray and I, are having a baby." There was a moment of pure silence that followed. The reaction on Natsu's face was priceless. Lucy, Cana, Mirajane, Juvia and Misty all swooned at the idea. Suddenly there was pure happiness filling the Guild Hall.


End file.
